Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fiber product folding apparatus and can be used to fold a first fiber product among stacked fiber products.
Related Art
Reference may be made to FIG. 1, which is a construction schematic diagram of a common fiber product folding apparatus. As shown in the drawing, a common fiber product folding apparatus 10 mainly includes two folding wheels 11, two stacking units 13, a first carrying unit 15, a blocking unit 17, and a carrying seat 19. The two folding wheels 11 may rotate in opposite directions and form a folding line on a fiber product 12, and the stacking unit 13 is used to stack the fiber product 12 on the first carrying unit 15, so as to complete folding the fiber product 12.
The blocking unit 17 is mainly used to separate the stacked fiber products 12, for example, when the number of folded fiber products 12 reaches a certain quota, the blocking unit 17 would extend out. When the blocking unit 17 extends out and cooperates with the carrying seat 19 to convey the fiber products 12, an exposed fiber product 121 would be naturally generated outside the first carrying unit 15.
Generally speaking, after the fiber products 12 are stacked, the exposed fiber product 121 would become the first one of removable fiber products. In order to facilitate taking out a first fiber product by a user, the fiber product folding apparatus 10 usually needs to be provided with two folding units 14 additionally, where the two folding units 14 are arranged in parallel to each other, and a gap exists between the two. In addition, the two folding units 14 may approach or be distant from each other, and when the two approach each other, an overlapped area would be generated, and the exposed fiber product 121 located between the two folding units 14 is folded.
Although the first fiber product may be located at the central position of the stacked fiber products by means of the common fiber product folding apparatus 10, the fiber product 121 folded by the folding unit 14 would be located at the bottommost position of the stacked fiber products 12. Therefore, after the fiber products 12 are stacked, it is also necessary to turn the stacked fiber products 12 by 180 degrees additionally by means of a turnover apparatus.